


Извинение

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тысячный способ извиниться перед женщиной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Извинение

— Пора снимать швы, Шерлок. 

— Пора, так пора.

Холмс уже не носил повязку, он решительно отказался от помощи и сам стянул футболку. Руку ещё предстоит разрабатывать, но манекен «мальчик для битья» уже заждался. 

— Ну вот, всё зажило, — промолвила Джоан, разрезая стежки. 

— Ай! — поморщился Холмс, когда она выдернула пинцетом нить.

— Неправда ведь! Когда я зашивала вам рану, вы ни разу не вскрикнули.

Холмс не вскрикивал, но о том, что он плакал, Уотсон знать было не обязательно. 

— Щиплет!

— Потерпите! — Джоан подцепила пинцетом второй кусочек нити.

— Ай!

— Да что же такое! Вы сами себе татуировки делаете, а тут всего три стежка.

— Так сам же! Если б я мог, я бы снял шов, но он на спине.

— Когда вы говорили, что делали татуировки сами, я почему-то решила, что все.

— Ай! 

— Ну, вот. Закончила. Свеженький, розовый. 

Холмс уже собрался съязвить, но слова застряли у него в горле: он почувствовал, как Уотсон дует на шов. 

— Это… зачем это?

— Чтобы не болело. 

— Наверное, вы просто давно не снимали швы, — проворчал он, краснея.

Уотсон молча протёрла шов ваткой, смоченной в спирте, убирая крошечные точки крови, встала и ушла наверх.

Холмс понял, что невольно нагрубил, однако момент для извинений был упущен. Впрочем, Уотсон так отходчива, и разве ж он сказал неправду? Но прошло два дня, Джоан где-то пропадала, а если бывала дома, то старалась поменьше контактировать с соседом. Холмс, который тщетно пытался увлечь напарницу новым расследованием, вынужден был проводить день в поисках улик для инспектора, а, возвращаясь к себе, почти с суеверным ужасом видел, что все кружки вымыты и расставлены по местам. 

Мисс Хадсон, придя в пятницу для очередной уборки, с удивлением обнаружила, что её услуги практически не нужны. 

— Шерлок! Вы поссорились с доктором? — спросила она, прибравшись там, куда у Джоан руки не доходили.

— Мы не ссорились, но Уотсон обиделась, — Холмс мрачно посмотрел на мисс Хадсон. 

— Вы не умеете извиняться, — ласково улыбнулась та. — Но это можно сделать не обязательно на словах. 

— Если я подарю цветы, она этим же букетом надаёт мне по физиономии. 

— Это должно быть что-то романтичное, но в вашем стиле. И чтобы Уотсон поняла, как вы её цените. Подумайте. 

Мисс Хадсон взяла сумочку и направилась в прихожую.

— Спасибо, — сказал Холмс, — и вы сегодня очаровательны, мисс Хадсон.

Та остановилась в дверях, и улыбка сошла с её лица.

— Странно, Шерлок, что вы так легко говорите комплименты уже немолодому транссексуалу, но не можете сделать приятное прекрасной женщине, которой стольким обязаны.

Джоан вернулась поздно, её волосы были забраны в хвост. Холмс почувствовал неприятный укол ревности, но ничего не сказал, тем более с ним даже не поздоровались. Что ж, терять уже нечего…

Уотсон долго ворочалась в постели, думая, что игра в молчанку уже затянулась, и без новых расследований скучно, а лично к ней пока никто из клиентов не обращался. Придётся пойти на мировую. Она утвердилась в этой мысли и уже закрыла глаза, когда внизу зажужжала татуировочная машинка. Застонав, Джоан накрыла голову подушкой. 

— Уотсон! Кофе, тосты!

Подушка полетела на пол, а Джоан подскочила на постели, и тут сообразила, что уже утро. 

— Хорошо, что вы не кинули подушкой в меня, — деловито промолвил Холмс и поставил поднос на кровать, — кофе горячий.

Джоан посмотрела на него и подумала: что-то не так, что-то в нём есть необычное сегодня. Вроде не побрился. Так… Шерлок в рубашке, но рукава закатаны, а он так никогда не делает. Джоан посмотрела на его руки, и рот её сам собой приоткрылся. 

— Āiyā! — воскликнула она, внезапно вспомнив родные корни. 

На предплечье Холмса красовалась замысловато выведенная буква «джей».

**Author's Note:**

> Āiyā! - ой! (китайск.)


End file.
